Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział I
I wyjechał!... Pan Stanisław Wokulski, wielki organizator spółki do handlu przewozowego, wielki naczelnik firmy, która ma w obrocie ze cztery miliony rubli rocznie, wyjechał do Paryża jak pierwszy lepszy pocztylion do Miłosny... Jednego dnia mówił (do mnie samego), że nie wie, kiedy pojedzie, a na drugi dzień — szast... prast... i już go nie ma. Zjadł elegancki obiadek u jaśnie wielmożnych państwa Łęckich, wypił kawę, wykłuł zęby i — jazda. Naturalnie. Pan Wokulski nie jest przecie lichym subiektem, który musi żebrać u pryncypała o urlop raz na kilka lat. Pan Wokulski jest kapitalistą, ma ze sześćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli rocznie, żyje za pan brat z hrabiami i książętami, pojedynkuje się z baronami i wyjeżdża, kiedy chce. A wy, moi płatni oficjaliści, kłopoczcie się o interesa. Przecie za to macie pensje i dywidendy. I to jest kupiec?... To jest błazeństwo, mówię, nie kupiectwo!... No, można wyjechać nawet do Paryża i nawet po wariacku, ale nie w takich czasach. Tu, panie, kongres berliński nawarzył piwa — tu, panie, Anglia, panie, za Cypr, Austria za Bośnię... Włochy krzyczą wniebogłosy: "Dajcie nam Triest, bo będzie źle!..." Tu już słyszę, panie w Bośni krew leje się potokami i (byle żniwa skończyć) wojna buchnie przed zimą jak amen w pacierzu... A on tymczasem daje nura do Paryża!... Cyt!...?... ...Po co on tak nagle wyjechał do Paryża?... Na wystawę?... Cóż go obchodzi wystawa. A może w tym interesie, który miał zrobić z Suzinem?... Ciekawym, na jakich to interesach zyskuje się po pięćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli, tak sobie od ręki?... Oni mi mówią o wielkich maszynach do nafty czy do kolei, czy też do cukrowni?... Ale czy wy, aniołki, zamiast po nadzwyczajne maszyny, nie jedziecie po zwykłe armaty?... Francja, tylko patrzeć, jak weźmie się za łeb z Niemcami... Mały Napoleonek niby to siedzi w Anglii; ale przecież z Londynu do Paryża bliżej niż z Warszawy do Zamościa... Ej!... panie Ignacy — nie śpiesz się ty z sądami o panu W. (w takich razach lepiej nie wymawiać całego nazwiska), nie potępiaj go, bo możesz się ośmieszyć. Tu gotuje się jakaś gruba kabała: ten pan Łęcki, który kiedyś bywał u Napoleona III, i ten niby aktor Rossi, Włoch...(Włochy gwałtem upominają się o Triest...), i ten obiad u państwa Łęckich przed samym wyjazdem, i to kupno kamienicy. Panna Łęcka piękna, bo piękna, ale przecie jest tylko kobietą i dla niej Stach nie popełniałby tylu szaleństw... W tym jest coś z p... (w takich razach najwłaściwiej mówić skróceniami). W tym jest jakieś duże P. Będzie już ze dwa tygodnie, jak wyjechał biedny chłopak, może na zawsze... Listy pisze krótkie i suche, o sobie nie mówi nic, a mnie tak nurtuje smutek, że nieraz, dalibóg, miejsca znaleźć nie mogę. (No, chyba nie za nim; tylko tak, z przyzwyczajenia.) Pamiętam, kiedy wyjeżdżał. Już zamknęliśmy sklep i właśnie przy tym oto stoliku piłem herbatę (Ir wciąż mi niedomaga), gdy naraz wpada do pokoju lokaj Stacha: — Pan prosił — wrzasnął i uciekł. (Co to za zuchwały gałgan, a co za próżniak!... Trzeba było widzieć minę, z jaką stanął we drzwiach i powiedział: "Pan prosi!" Bydlę.) Chciałem go zmonitować: błaźnie jakiś, twój pan jest panem tylko dla ciebie; ale poleciał na złamanie karku. Szybko dokończyłem herbatę, Irowi nalałem trochę mleka do miseczki poszedłem do Stacha. Patrzę, w bramie jego lokaj kokietuje od razu aż trzy dziewuchy jak łanie. No, myślę, taki wałkoń i czterem dałby radę, chociaż... (Z tymi kobietami sam diabeł nie dojdzie porządku. Na przykład pani Jadwiga, szczuplutka, malutka, eteryczna, a już trzeci mąż dostaje przy niej suchot.) Wchodzę na górę. Drzwi do mieszkania nie zamknięte, a sam Stach przy świetle lampy pakuje walizkę. Coś mnie tknęło. — Cóż to znaczy? — pytam. — Jadę dziś do Paryża — odpowiedział. — Wczoraj mówiłeś, że jeszcze nie tak prędko pojedziesz?... — Ach, wczoraj!... — odparł. Cofnął się od walizki i pomyślał chwilę; potem dodał szczególnym tonem: — Jeszcze wczoraj... myliłem się... Wyrazy te zastanowiły mnie w przykry sposób. Spojrzałem na Stacha z uwagą i ogarnęło mnie zdziwienie. Nigdy bym nie sądził, ażeby człowiek niby to zdrów, a w każdym razie nie raniony, mógł zmienić się tak w przeciągu kilku godzin. Pobladł, oczy zapadły, prawic zdziczał... — Skądże ta nagła zmiana... projektu? — spytałem czując, że nie o to pytam, co bym chciał wiedzieć. — Mój kochany — odparł — alboż ty nie wiesz, że nieraz jedno słowo zmienia projekta, nawet ludzi... A nie dopiero cała rozmowa! — dodał szeptem. Wciąż pakując i zbierając różne graty wyszedł do sali. Upłynęła minuta — nie wracał; dwie... nie wraca... Spojrzałem przez uchylone drzwi zobaczyłem, że stoi oparty o poręcz krzesła patrząc bezmyślnie w okno. — Stachu... Ocknął się — i znowu powrócił do pakowania zapytując: — Czego chcesz? — Tobie coś jest. — Nic. — Już dawno nie widziałem cię takim. Uśmiechnął się. — Zapewne od czasu — odparł — kiedy to dentysta źle wyrwał mi ząb, i w dodatku zdrowy... — Dziwnie mi wygląda to twoje wybieranie się w drogę — rzekłem. — Może masz mi co powiedzieć?... — Powiedzieć?... Ach, prawda... W banku mamy około stu dwudziestu tysięcy rubli, więc pieniędzy wam nie zabraknie... Dalej... Cóż dalej?... — pytał sam siebie. — Aha!... Nie rób już sekretu, że ja kupiłem kamienicę Łęckich. Owszem, zajdź tam i ponaznaczaj komorne według dawnych cen. Pani Krzeszowskiej możesz podnieść jakieś kilkanaście rubli, niech się trochę zirytuje; ale biedaków nie duś... Mieszka tam jakiś szewc, jacyś studenci; bierz od nich, ile dadzą, byle płacili regularnie. Spojrzał na zegarek, a widząc, że ma jeszcze czas, położył się na szezlongu i leżał milcząc, z rękoma nad głową i przymkniętymi oczyma. Widok ten był nad wszelki wyraz żałosny. Usiadłem mu przy nogach i rzekłem: — Tobie coś jest, Stachu?... Powiedz, co ci jest. Z góry wiem, że nie pomogę, ale widzisz... Zgryzota jest jak trucizna: dobrze ją wypluć... Stasiek znowu uśmiechnął się (jak ja nie lubię tych jego półuśmiechów) i po chwili odparł: — Pamiętam (dawne to dzieje!), siedziałem w jednej izbie z jakimś frantem, który był dziwnie szczery. Opowiadał mi niestworzone rzeczy o swojej rodzinie, o swoich stosunkach, o swoich wielkich czynach, a potem — bardzo uważnie słuchał moich dziejów. No — i dobrze z nich skorzystał... — Cóż to znaczy?... — spytałem. — To znaczy, mój stary, że ponieważ ja nic chcę z ciebie wydobywać żadnych zeznań, więc i przed tobą nie mam potrzeby ich robić. — Jak to — zawołałem — w taki sposób traktujesz zwierzenie się przed przyjacielem? — Daj spokój — rzekł podnosząc się z kanapy. — To może dobre, ale dla pensjonarek... Ja zresztą nie mam z czego zwierzać się nawet przed tobą. Jakim ja znużony!... — mruknął przeciągając się. Teraz dopiero wszedł ten łajdak lokaj: wziął walizę Stacha i dał znać, że konie stoją przed domem. Siedliśmy do powozu, Stach i ja, ale przez drogę do kolei nie zamieniliśmy ani wyrazu. On patrzył na gwiazdy świszcząc przez zęby, a ja myślałem, że jadę — chyba na pogrzeb. Na dworcu Kolei Wiedeńskiej złapał nas doktór Szuman. — Jedziesz do Paryża? — zapytał Stacha. — A ty skąd wiesz? — O, ja wszystko wiem. Nawet to, że tym samym pociągiem jedzie pan Starski. Stach wstrząsnął się. — Co to za człowiek? — rzekł do doktora. — Próżniak, bankrut... jak zresztą wszyscy oni — odparł Szuman. — No i eks—konkurent... — dodał. — Wszystko mi jedno. Szuman nie odpowiedział nic, tylko spojrzał spod oka. Zaczęto dzwonić i świstać. Podróżni tłoczyli się do wagonów; Stach uścisnął nas za ręce. — Kiedy wracasz? — zapytał go doktór. — Chciałbym... nigdy — odpowiedział Stach i usiadł do pustego przedziału pierwszej klasy. Pociąg ruszył. Doktór zamyślony patrzył na oddalające się latarnie, a ja... O mało się nie rozpłakałem... Kiedy woźni poczęli zamykać drzwi peronu, namówiłem doktora na przechadzkę po Alejach Jerozolimskich. Noc była ciepła, niebo czyste; nie pamiętam, ażebym kiedykolwiek widział więcej gwiazd. A ponieważ Stach mówił mi, że w Bułgarii często patrzył na gwiazdy, więc (zabawny projekt!) i ja postanowiłem od tej pory co wieczór spoglądać w niebo. (A może istotnie na którym z migotliwych świateł spotkają się nasze spojrzenia czy myśli i on nie będzie czuł się już tak osamotniony jak wtedy?) Nagle (nie wiem nawet skąd) zrodziło się we mnie podejrzenie, że niespodziewany wyjazd Stacha ma związek z polityką. Postanowiłem więc wybadać Szumana i chcąc zażyć go z mańki, rzekłem: — Coś mi się zdaje, że Wokulski jest... jakby zakochany?... Doktór zatrzymał się na chodniku i usiadłszy na swej lasce zaczął się śmiać w sposób, który aż zwracał uwagę na szczęście nielicznych przechodniów. — Cha! cha!... czyś pan dopiero dzisiaj zrobił tak piramidalne odkrycie?... Cha!... cha!... podoba mi się ten starzec!... Głupi był koncept. Przygryzłem jednak usta i odparłem: — Zrobić to odkrycie było łatwo, nawet dla ludzi... mniej wprawnych ode mnie (zdaje się, że mu troszkę dogryzłem). Ale ja lubię być ostrożny w przypuszczeniach, panie Szuman... Zresztą, nie sądziłem, ażeby mogła wyrabiać z człowiekiem podobne hece rzecz tak zwyczajna jak miłość. — Mylisz się, staruszku — odparł doktór machając ręką. — Miłość jest rzeczą zwyczajną wobec natury, a nawet, jeżeli chcesz, wobec Boga. Ale wasza głupia cywilizacja, oparta na poglądach rzymskich, dawno już zmarłych i pogrzebanych, na interesach papiestwa, na trubadurach, ascetyzmie, kastowości i tym podobnych badaniach, z naturalnego uczucia zrobiła... wiesz co?... Zrobiła nerwową chorobę!... Wasza niby to miłość rycersko — kościelno — romantyczna jest naprawdę obrzydliwym handlem opartym na oszustwie, które bardzo słusznie karze się dożywotnimi galerami, zwanymi małżeństwem. Biada jednak tym, co na podobny jarmark przynoszą serca... Ile on pochłania czasu, pracy, zdolności, ba! nawet egzystencyj... Znam to dobrze — mówił dalej, zadyszany z gniewu — bo choć jestem Żydem i zostanę nim do końca życia, wychowałem się jednak między waszymi, a nawet zaręczyłem się z chrześcijanką... No i tyle nam porobiono udogodnień w naszych zamiarach, tak czule zaopiekowano się nami w imię religii, moralności, tradycji i już nie wiem czego, że ona umarła, a ja próbowałem się otruć... Ja, taki mądry, taki łysy!... Znowu stanął na chodniku. — Wierz mi, panie Ignacy — kończył schrypniętym głosem — że nawet między zwierzętami nie znajdziesz tak podłych bydląt jak ludzie. W całej naturze samiec należy do tej samicy, która mu się podoba i której on się podoba. Toteż u bydląt nie ma idiotów. Ale u nas!... Jestem Żyd, więc nie wolno mi kochać chrześcijanki... On jest kupiec, więc niema prawa do hrabianki... A ty, który nie posiadasz pieniędzy, nie masz praw do żadnej zgoła kobiety... Podła wasza cywilizacja!... Chciałbym bodaj natychmiast zginąć, ale przywalony jej gruzami... Szliśmy wciąż ku rogatkom. Od kilku minut zerwał się wiatr wilgotny i dął nam prosto w oczy; na zachodzie poczęły znikać gwiazdy zasłaniane przez chmury. Latarnie trafiały się coraz rzadziej. Kiedy nie—kiedy w Alei zaturkotał wóz obsypując nas niewidzialnym pyłem; spóźnieni przechodnie uciekali do domów. "Będzie deszcz!... Stach już jest około Grodziska" — pomyślałem. Doktór nasunął kapelusz na głowę i szedł zirytowany, milcząc. Mnie było coraz markotniej, może z powodu wzrastającej ciemności. Nie powiedziałbym tego nikomu nigdy, ale nieraz mnie samemu przychodzi na myśl, że Stach... naprawdę już nic dba o politykę, ponieważ cały zatonął w fałdach sukienki tej panny. Zdaje się, że mu nawet coś o tym wspomniałem onegdaj i że to, co on mi odpowiedział, bynajmniej nie osłabiło moich podejrzeń. — Czy podobna — odezwałem się — ażeby Wokulski tak dalece już zapomniał o sprawach ogólnych, o polityce, o Europie... — Z Portugalią — wtrącił doktór. Ten cynizm oburzył mnie. — Pan sobie drwisz — rzekłem. — Nie zaprzeczysz jednak, że Stach mógł zostać czymś lepszym aniżeli nieszczęśliwym wielbicielem panny Łęckiej. To był działacz społeczny, nie jakiś tam kiepski wzdychacz... — Masz pan rację — potwierdził doktór — ale cóż stąd?... Machina parowa przecież nie młynek do kawy, to wielka machina; ale gdy w niej zardzewieją kółka, stanie się gratem bezużytecznym i nawet niebezpiecznym. Otóż w Wokulskim jest podobne kółko, które rdzewieje i psuje się... Wiatr dął coraz mocniej; miałem pełne oczy piasku. — I skąd właśnie na niego padło takie nieszczęście? — odezwałem się. (Ale — niedbałym tonem, ażeby Szuman nie myślał, że żądam informacji.) — Na to złożyło się i usposobienie Stacha, i stosunki wytworzone przez cywilizację — odparł doktór. — Usposobienie?... On nigdy nie był kochliwy. — Tym się zgubił — ciągnął Szuman. — Tysiąc centnarów śniegu, rozdzielonego na płatki, tylko przysypują ziemię nie szkodząc najmniejszej trawce; ale sto centnarów śniegu zbitych w jedną lawinę burzy chałupy i zabija ludzi. Gdyby Wokulski kochał się przez całe życie co tydzień w innej, wyglądałby jak pączek, miałby swobodną myśl i mógłby zrobić wiele dobrego na świecie. Ale on, jak skąpiec, gromadził kapitały sercowe, no i widzimy skutek tej oszczędności. Miłość jest wtedy piękną, kiedy ma wdzięki motyla; ale gdy po długim letargu obudzi się jak tygrys, dziękuję za zabawę!... Co innego człowiek z dobrym apetytem, a co innego ten, któremu głód skręca wnętrzności... Chmury podnosiły się coraz wyżej; zawróciliśmy prawie od rogatek. Pomyślałem, że Stach musi już być około Rudy Guzowskiej. A doktór wciąż prawił, coraz mocniej rozgorączkowany, coraz gwałtowniej wywijając laską: — Jest higiena mieszkań i odzieży, higiena pokarmów i pracy, których nie wypełniają klasy niższe, i to jest powodem wielkiej śmiertelności między nimi, krótkiego życia i charłactwa. Ale jest również higiena miłości, której nie tylko nie przestrzegają, lecz po prostu gwałcą klasy inteligentne, i to stanowi jedną z przyczyn ich upadku. Higiena woła: "Jedz, kiedy masz apetyt!", a wbrew niej tysiąc przepisów chwyta cię za poły wrzeszcząc: "Nie wolno!... będziesz jadł, kiedy my cię upoważnimy, kiedy spełnisz tyle a tyle warunków postawionych przez moralność, tradycję, modę..." Trzeba przyznać, że w tym razie najbardziej zacofane państwa wyprzedziły najbardziej postępowe społeczeństwa, a raczej ich klasy inteligentne. I przypatrz się, panie Ignacy, jak zgodnie w kierunku ogłupienia ludzi pracuje pokój dziecinny i salon, poezja, powieść i dramat. Każą ci szukać ideałów, samemu być idealnym ascetą i nie tylko wypełniać, ale nawet wytwarzać jakieś sztuczne warunki. A co z tego wynika w rezultacie?... Że mężczyzna, zwykle mniej wytresowany w tych rzeczach, staje się łupem kobiety, którą tylko w tym kierunku tresują. I otóż cywilizacją naprawdę rządzą kobiety!... — Czy w tym jest co złego? — spytałem. — A niech diabli wezmą! — wrzasnął doktór. — Czy nie spostrzegłeś, panie Ignacy, że jeżeli mężczyzna pod względem duchowym jest muchą, to kobieta jest jeszcze gorszą muchą, gdyż pozbawioną łap i skrzydeł. Wychowanie, tradycja, a może nawet dziedziczność, pod pozorem zrobienia jej istotą wyższą, robią z niej istotę potworną. I ten próżnujący dziwoląg, ze skrzywionymi stopami, ze ściśniętym tułowiem, czczym mózgiem, ma jeszcze obowiązek wychowywać przyszłe pokolenia ludzkości!... Cóż więc im zaszczepia?... Czy dzieci uczą się pracować na chleb?... Nie, uczą się ładnie trzymać nóż i widelec. Czy uczą się poznawać ludzi, z którymi kiedyś żyć im przyjdzie?... Nie, uczą się im podobać za pomocą stosownych min i ukłonów. Czy uczą się realnych faktów, decydujących o naszym szczęściu i nieszczęściu?... Nie, uczą się zamykać oczy na fakty, a marzyć o ideałach. Nasza miękkość w życiu, nasza niepraktyczność, lenistwo, fagasostwo i te straszne pęta głupoty, które od wieków gniotą ludzkość, są rezultatem pedagogiki stworzonej przez kobiety. A nasze znowu kobiety są owocem klerykalno — feudalno — poetyckiej teorii miłości, która jest obelgą dla higieny i zdrowego rozsądku... W głowie mi szumiało od wywodów doktora, a on tymczasem ciskał się na ulicy jak szalony. Na szczęście błysnęło, upadły pierwsze krople deszczu, a zacietrzewiony mówca nagle ochłonął i skoczywszy w jakąś dorożkę kazał odwieźć się do domu. Stach był już chyba około Rogowa. Czy też domyślił się, żeśmy tylko o nim mówili? i co on, biedak, czuł mając jedną burzę nad głową, a drugą, może gorszą, w sercu? Phi! co za ulewa, co za kanonada piorunów... Zwinięty w kłębek Ir odszczekuje im przez sen stłumionym głosem, a ja kładę się do łóżka, nakryty tylko prześcieradłem. Gorąca noc. Panie Boże, opiekuj się tymi, którzy w podobną noc uciekają aż za granicę przed nieszczęściem. Nieraz dość jest małego figla, aby rzeczy, dawne jak ludzkie grzechy, pokazały się nam w nowym zupełnie oświetleniu. Ja na przykład znam Stare Miasto od dziecka i zawsze wydawało mi się, że jest ono tylko ciasne i brudne. Dopiero kiedy pokazano mi jako osobliwość rysunek jednego z domów staromiejskich (i to jeszcze w "Tygodniku Ilustrowanym", z opisem!), nagle spostrzegłem, że Stare Miasto jest piękne... Od tej pory chodzę tam przynajmniej raz na tydzień i nie tylko odkrywam coraz nowe osobliwości, ale jeszcze dziwię się, żem ich nie zauważył dawniej. Tak samo z Wokulskim. Znam go ze dwadzieścia lat i ciągle myślałem, że on jest z krwi i kości polityk. Głowę dałbym sobie uciąć, że Stach niczym więcej nie zajmuje się, tylko polityką. Dopiero pojedynek z baronem i owacje dla Rossiego zbudziły we mnie podejrzenia, że on może być zakochany. O czym już dziś nie wątpię, szczególnie po rozmowie z Szumanem. Ale to fraszka, bo i polityk może być zakochany. Taki Napoleon I kochał się na prawo i na lewo i mimo to trząsł Europą. Napoleon III także miał sporo kochanek, a słyszę, że i syn wstępuje w jego ślady i już wynalazł sobie jakąś Angielkę. Jeżeli więc słabość do kobiet nie kompromituje Bonapartych, dlaczego miałaby uwłaczać Wokulskiemu?... I właśnie kiedym tak rozmyślał, zaszedł drobny wypadek, który przypomniał mi dzieje pogrzebane od lat kilkunastu, a i samego Stacha przedstawił w innym świetle. Och, on nie jest politykiem; on jest czymś zupełnie innym, z czego sobie nie umiem nawet dobrze zdać sprawy. Czasem zdaje mi się, że jest to człowiek skrzywdzony przez społeczeństwo. Ale o tym cicho!... Społeczność nikogo nie krzywdzi... Gdyby raz przestano w to wierzyć, Bóg wie, jakie okazałyby się pretensje. Może nawet nikt by już nie zajmował się polityką, tylko myślałby o wyrównywaniu rachunków ze swymi najbliższymi. Lepiej więc nie zaczepiać tych kwestii. (Jak ja dużo gadam na starość, a wszystko nie to, o czym chcę powiedzieć.) Jednego tedy wieczora piję u siebie herbatę (Ir jest wciąż osowiały), aż otwierają się drzwi i ktoś wchodzi. Patrzę, figura otyła, twarz nalana, nos czerwony, łeb siwy. Wącham, czuć w pokoju jakby wino i stęchliznę. "Ten szlachcic — myślę — jest albo nieboszczykiem, albo kiprem?... Bo żaden inny człowiek nie będzie pachniał stęchlizną..." — Cóż, u diabła!... — dziwi się gość: — Takeś już zhardział, że nie poznajesz ludzi?... Przetarłem oczy. Ależ to żywy Machalski, kiper od Hopfera!... Byliśmy razem na Węgrzech, później tu, w Warszawie; ale od piętnastu lat nie widzieliśmy się; gdyż on mieszka w Galicji i ciągle jest kiprem. Naturalnie, przywitaliśmy się jak bliźnięta, raz, drugi, i trzeci... — Kiedyżeś przyjechał? — pytam. — Dziś rano — on mówi. — A gdzieżeś był do tej pory? — Zajechałem na Dziekankę, ale było mi tak tęskno, żem zaraz poszedł do Lesisza, do piwnicy... To, panie, piwnice!... żyć, nie umierać... — Cóżeś tam robił? — Trochę pomagałem staremu, a zresztą siedziałem. Niegłupim chodzić po mieście, kiedy jest taka piwnica. Oto prawdziwy kiper dawnej daty!... Nie dzisiejszy elegant, co, bestia, woli iść na wieczór tańcujący aniżeli siedzieć w piwnicy. I nawet do piwnicy bierze lakierki... Ginie Polska przy takich podłych kupcach!... Gadu, gadu, przesiedzieliśmy do pierwszej w nocy. Machalski przenocował u mnie, a o szóstej rano znowu poleciał do Lesisza: — Cóż będziesz robił po obiedzie? — pytam. — Po obiedzie wstąpię do Fukiera, a na noc wrócę do ciebie — odpowiedział. Był z tydzień w Warszawie. Nocował u mnie, a dnie spędzał w piwnicach. — Powiesiłbym się — mówił — żeby mi przyszło tydzień włóczyć się po dworze. Ścisk, upał, kurzawa!... świnie mogą żyć tak jak wy, ale nie ludzie. Zdaje mi się, że przesadza. Bo choć i ja wolę sklep aniżeli Krakowskie Przedmieście, jednakże co sklep, to nie piwnica. Zdziwaczał chłop na swoim kiprostwie. Naturalnie, o czymże mieliśmy rozmawiać z Machalskim, jeżeli nie o dawnych czasach i o Stachu? I tym sposobem stanęła mi przed oczyma historia jego młodości, jakbym ją widział wczoraj. Pamiętam (był to rok 1857, może 58 ), zaszedłem raz do Hopfera, u którego pracował Machalski. — A gdzie pan Jan? — pytam chłopca. — W piwnicy. Zaszedłem do piwnicy. Patrzę, mój pan Jan przy łojówce ściąga lewarem wino z beczki do butelek, a we framudze majaczą jakieś dwa cienie: siwy starzec w piaskowym surducie, z pliką papierów na kolanach, i młody chłopak z krótko ostrzyżonym łbem i miną zbója. To był Stach Wokulski i jego ojciec. Siadłem cicho (bo Machalski nie lubił, ażeby mu przeszkadzano przy ściąganiu wina), a siwy człowiek w piaskowym surducie prawił jednostajnym głosem do owego młodzika: — Co to wydawać pieniądze na książki?... Mnie dawaj, bo jak będę musiał przerwać proces, wszystko zmarnieje. Książki nie wydobędą cię z upodlenia, w jakim teraz jesteś, tylko proces. Kiedy go wygram i odzyskamy nasze dobra po dziadku, wtedy przypomną sobie, że Wokulscy stara szlachta, i nawet znajdzie się familia... W zeszłym miesiącu wydałeś dwadzieścia złotych na książki, a mnie akurat tyle brakowało na adwokata... Książki!... zawsze książki... Żebyś był mądry jak Salomon, póki jesteś w sklepie, będą tobą pomiatali, chociażeś szlachcic, a twój dziadek z matki był kasztelanem. Ale jak wygram proces, jak wyniesiemy się na wieś... — Chodźmy stąd, ojcze — mruknął chłopak, spode łba patrząc na mnie. Stary, posłuszny jak dziecko, zawinął swoje papiery w czerwoną chustkę i wyszedł z synem, który musiał go podtrzymywać na schodach. — Cóż to za odmieńcy? — pytam Machalskiego, który właśnie skończył robotę i usiadł na zydlu. — Ach!... — machnął ręką. — Stary ma pomieszane klepki, ale chłopak zdatny. Nazywa się Stanisław Wokulski. Bystra bestia!... — Cóż on zrobił? — pytam. Machalski objaśnił palcami świecę i nalawszy mi kieliszek wina mówił: — On tu jest u nas ze cztery lata. Do sklepu albo do piwnicy nie bardzo... Ale mechanik!... Zbudował taką maszynę, co pompuje wodę z dołu do góry, a z góry wylewa ją na koło, które właśnie porusza pompę. Taka maszyna może obracać się i pompować do końca świata; ale coś się w niej skrzywiło, więc ruszała się tylko kwadrans. Stała tam na górze, w pokoju jadalnym, i Hopferowi zwabiała gości; ale od pół roku coś w niej pękło. — Otóż jaki!... — mówię. — No, jeszcze nie taki bardzo — odparł Machalski. — Był tu jeden profesor z gimnazjum realnego, obejrzał pompę i powiedział, że na nic się nie zda, ale że chłopak zdolny i powinien uczyć się. Od tej pory mamy sądny dzień w sklepie. Wokulski zhardział, gościom odmrukuje, w dzień wygląda, jakby drzemał, a za to uczy się po nocach i kupuje książki. Jego znowu ojciec wolałby te pieniądze użyć na proces o jakiś tam majątek po dziadku... Słyszałeś przecie, co mówił. — Cóż on myśli robić z tą nauką? — rzekłem. — Mówi, że pojedzie do Kijowa, do uniwersytetu. Ha! niech jedzie — prawił Machalski — może choć jeden subiekt wyjdzie na człowieka. Ja mu tam nie przeszkadzam; kiedy jest w piwnicy, nie napędzamy go do roboty; niech sobie czyta. Ale na górze dokuczają mu subiekci i goście. — A co na to Hopfer? — Nic — ciągnął Machalski zakładając nową łojówkę w żelazny lichtarz z rączką. — Hopfer nie chce go odstręczać od siebie, bo Kasia Hopferówna durzy się trochę w Wokulskim, a może chłopak odzyska majątek po dziadku?... — I on durzy się w Kasi? — spytałem. — Ani na nią spojrzy, dzika bestia! — odparł Machalski. Zaraz wówczas pomyślałem, że chłopak z tak otwartą głową, który kupuje książki i nie dba o dziewczęta, mógłby być dobrym politykiem; więc jeszcze tego dnia zapoznałem się ze Stachem i od tej pory żyjemy ze sobą nie najgorzej... Stach był jeszcze ze trzy lata u Hopfera i przez ten czas porobił dużo znajomości ze studentami, z młodymi urzędnikami rozmaitych biur, którzy na wyścigi dostarczali mu książek, ażeby mógł zdać egzamin do uniwersytetu. Spośród tej młodzieży wyróżniał się niejaki pan Leon, chłopak jeszcze młody (nie miał nawet dwudziestu lat), piękny, a mądry... a zapalczywy!... Ten jakby był moim pomocnikiem w politycznej edukacji Wokulskiego: kiedy bowiem ja opowiadałem o Napoleonie i wielkim posłannictwie Bonapartych, pan Leon mówił o Mazzinim, Garibaldim i im podobnych znakomitościach. A jak on umiał podnosić ducha!... — Pracuj — mówił nieraz do Stacha — i wierz, bo silna wiara może zatrzymać słońce w biegu, a nie dopiero polepszyć stosunki ludzkie. — A może mnie wysłać do uniwersytetu? — zapytał Stach. — Jestem pewien — odparł Leon z zaiskrzonymi oczyma — że gdybyś choć przez chwilę miał taką wiarę jak pierwsi apostołowie, jeszcze dziś znalazłbyś się w uniwersytecie... — Albo u wariatów — mruknął Wokulski. Leon począł biegać po pokoju i trząść rękoma. — Co za lód w tych sercach!... co za chłód!... co za upodlenie!... wołał — jeżeli nawet taki człowiek jak ty jeszcze nie ufa. Więc przypomnij sobie; coś już zrobił w tak krótkim czasie: tyle umiesz, że mógłbyś dzisiaj zdawać egzamin... — Co ja tam zrobię!... — westchnął Stach. — Ty jeden niewiele. Ale kilkudziesięciu, kilkuset takich jak ty i ja... Czy wiesz, co możemy zrobić?... W tym miejscu załamał mu się głos: Leon dostał spazmów. Ledwieśmy go uspokoili. Innym razem pan Leon wyrzucał nam brak ducha poświęcenia. — A wiecież wy — mówił — że Chrystus mocą poświęcenia sam jeden zbawił ludzkość?... O ileż więc świat by się udoskonalił, gdyby na nim ciągle były jednostki gotowe do ofiary z życia!... — Czy mam oddawać życie za tych gości, którzy mi wymyślają jak psu, czy za tych chłopców i subiektów, którzy drwią ze mnie? — pytał Wokulski. — Nie wykręcaj się! — zawołał pan Leon. — Chrystus zginął nawet za swoich katów... Ale między wami nie ma ducha... Duch w was gnije... Posłuchaj zaś, co mówi Tyrteusz: "O Sparto, ruń! nim pomnik twej wielkości, naddziadów grób, meseński skruszy młot i na żer psom rozrzuci święte kości, i przodków cień odegna od twych wrót... Ty, ludu, nim wróg w pętach cię powlecze, ojców twych broń na progach domów złam i w przepaść rzuć... Niech nie wie świat, że miecze były wśród was, lecz serca zbrakło wam!..." Serca!... — powtórzył pan Leon. Już to Stach w przyjmowaniu teorii pana Leona był bardzo ostrożny; ale młody chłopak umiał wszystkich przekonywać jak Demostenes. Pamiętam, że pewnego wieczora na licznym zebraniu ludzi młodszych i starszych spłakaliśmy się wszyscy, kiedy pan Leon opowiadał o tym doskonalszym świecie, w którym zginie głupstwo, nędza i niesprawiedliwość. — Od tej chwili — mówił z uniesieniem — nie będzie już różnic między ludźmi. Szlachta i mieszczanie, chłopi i Żydzi, wszyscy będą braćmi... — A subiekci?... — odezwał się z kąta Wokulski. Lecz przerwa ta nie zmieszała pana Leona. Nagle zwrócił się do Wokulskiego, wyliczył wszystkie przykrości, jakie Stachowi wyrządzano w sklepie, przeszkody, jakie stawiano mu w pracy nad nauką, i zakończył w ten sposób: — Abyś zaś uwierzył, że jesteś nam równym i że cię kochamy jak brata, abyś mógł uspokoić twoje serce rozgniewane na nas, oto ja... klękam przed tobą i w imieniu ludzkości błagam cię o przebaczenie krzywd. Istotnie, ukląkł przed Stachem i pocałował go w rękę. Zebrani rozczulili się jeszcze bardziej, podnieśli w górę Stacha i Leona i przysięgli, że za takich ludzi, jak oni, każdy oddałby życie. Dziś, kiedy przypominam sobie owe dzieje, chwilami zdaje mi się, że to był sen. Co prawda, nigdy przedtem ani później nie spotkałem takiego entuzjasty jak pan Leon. W początkach roku 1861 Stach podziękował Hopferowi za miejsce. Zamieszkał u mnie (w tym pokoiku z zakratowanym oknem i zielonymi firankami), rzucił handel, a natomiast począł chodzić na akademickie wykłady jako wolny słuchacz. Dziwne było jego pożegnanie ze sklepem; pamiętam to, bo sam po niego przyszedłem. Hopfera ucałował, a następnie zeszedł do piwnicy uściskać Machalskiego, gdzie zatrzymał się kilka minut. Siedząc na krześle w jadalnym pokoju słyszałem jakiś hałas, śmiechy chłopców i gości, alem nie podejrzywał figla. Naraz (otwór prowadzący do lochu był w tej samej izbie) widzę, że z piwnicy wydobywa się para czerwonych rąk. Ręce te opierają się o podłogę i tuż za nimi ukazuje się głowa Stacha raz i drugi. Goście i chłopcy w śmiech. — Aha! — zawołał jeden stołownik — widzisz, jak trudno bez schodów wyjść z piwnicy? A tobie zachciewa się od razu skoczyć ze sklepu do uniwersytetu!... Wyjdźże, kiedyś taki mądry... Stach z głębi znowu wysunął ręce, znowu chwycił się za krawędź otworu i wydźwignął się do połowy ciała. Myślałem, że mu krew tryśnie z policzków. — Jak on się wydobywa... Pysznie się wydobywa!... — zawołał drugi stołownik. Stach zaczepił nogą o podłogę i po chwili był już w pokoju. Nie rozgniewał się, ale też nie podał ręki żadnemu koledze, tylko zabrał swój tłomoczek i szedł ku drzwiom. — Cóż to, nie żegnasz się z gośćmi, panie doktór!... — wołali zanim stołownicy Hopfera. Szliśmy przez ulicę nie mówiąc do siebie. Stach przygryzał wargi, a mnie już wówczas przyszło na myśl, że to wydobywanie się z piwnicy jest symbolem jego życia, które upłynęło na wydzieraniu się ze sklepu Hopfera w szerszy świat. Proroczy wypadek!... bo i do dziś dnia Stach ciągle tylko wydobywa się na wierzch. I Bóg wie, co by dla kraju mógł zrobić taki jak on człowiek, gdyby na każdym kroku nie usuwano mu schodów, a on nie musiał tracić czasu i sił na samo wydzieranie się do nowych stanowisk. Przeniósłszy się do mnie pracował po całych dniach i nocach, aż mnie nieraz złość brała. Wstawał przed szóstą i czytał. Około dziesiątej biegł na kursa, potem znowu czytał. Po czwartej szedł na korepetycję do kilku domów (głównie żydowskich, gdzie mu Szuman wyrobił stosunki) i wróciwszy do domu znowu czytał i czytał, dopóki zmorzony snem nie położył się już dobrze po północy. Miałby z owych lekcji nie najgorsze dochody, gdyby od czasu do czasu nie odwiedzał go ojciec, który zmienił się tylko o tyle, że nosił tabaczkowy surdut zamiast piaskowego, a swoje papiery obwijał w chustkę niebieską. Zresztą został taki sam jak wówczas, kiedy go poznałem. Siadał przy stoliku syna, kładł na kolanach papiery — i mówił głosem cichym i jednostajnym: — Książki... zawsze książki!... Tracisz pieniądze na naukę, a mnie brakuje na proces. Żebyś skończył dwa uniwersytety, nie wyjdziesz z dzisiejszego upodlenia, dopóki nie odzyskamy naszych dóbr po dziadku. Wtedy dopiero ludzie przyznają, żeś ty szlachcic, równy innym... Wtedy znajdzie się familia... Czas wolny od nauki poświęcał Stach na próby z balonami. Wziął dużą butlę i w niej za pomocą witriolu preparował jakiś gaz (już nawet nie pamiętam jaki) i napełniał nim balon nieduży wprawdzie, ale przygotowany bardzo sztucznie. Była pod nim maszynka z wiatraczkiem... No i latało to pod sufitem, dopóki nie zepsuło się przez uderzenie o ścianę. W takim razie Stach znowu łatał swój balon, naprawiał maszynkę, napełniał butlę rozmaitymi paskudztwami i znowu próbował, bez końca. Raz butla pękła, a witriol mało mu nie wypalił oka. Lecz co jego to obchodziło, skoro bodaj za pomocą balonu chciał "wydobyć się" ze swej marnej pozycji. Od czasu jak Wokulski osiedlił się u mnie, przybyła naszemu sklepowi nowa kundmanka: Kasia Hopfer. Nie wiem, co tak podobało się jej u nas — moja broda czy tusza Jana Mincla? Bo dziewczyna miała ze dwadzieścia norymberskich sklepów bliżej domu, ale przychodziła do naszego po kilka razy na tydzień. "A to proszę włóczki, a to proszę jedwabiu, a to igieł za dziesięć groszy..." Po taki sprawunek biegła wiorstę drogi w deszcz czy pogodę, a kupując za parę groszy szpilek przesiadywała w sklepie po pół godziny i rozmawiała ze mną. — Dlaczego to panowie nigdy nie przychodzą do nas z... panem Stanisławem? — mówiła rumieniąc się. — Ojciec tak panów kocha i... my wszyscy... Z początku dziwiłem się niespodzianej miłości starego Hopfera i dowodziłem pannie Kasi, że zbyt mało znam jej ojca, ażebym miał składać mu wizyty. Ale ona wciąż swoje: — Pan Stanisław musi gniewać się na nas, nie wiem nawet za co, bo przynajmniej tatko i... my wszyscy jesteśmy bardzo życzliwi. Pan Stanisław chyba nie może się skarżyć, ażeby z naszej strony doznał najmniejszej przykrości... Pan Stanisław... I tak mówiąc o panu Stanisławie kupowała jedwab zamiast włóczki albo igły zamiast nożyczek. Co zaś najgorsze, że z tygodnia na tydzień mizerniało biedactwo. Ile razy przyszła do nas po swoje drobne sprawunki, zdawało mi się, że wygląda trochę lepiej. Ale gdy zgasł na jej twarzy rumieniec chwilowego wzruszenia, przekonywałem się, że jest coraz bledsza, a jej oczy stają się coraz smutniejsze i głębsze. A jak ona wypytywała się: "Czy pan Stanisław nigdy nie zachodzi tu do sklepu?..." Jak patrzyła na drzwi prowadzące do sieni i do mego mieszkania, gdzie o kilka kroków od niej zmarszczony Wokulski nie domyślając się, że tu tęsknią za nim, siedział nad książkami. Żal mi się zrobiło biedaczki, więc raz, kiedyśmy z Wokulskim pili wieczorem herbatę, odezwałem się: — Nie bądźże ty głupi i zajdź kiedy do Hopfera. Stary ma duże pieniądze. — A po cóż ja mam do niego chodzić... — odparł. — Byłem już chyba dosyć... Przy tych wyrazach wstrząsnął się. — Po to masz chodzić, że Kasia jest w tobie zakochana — rzekłem. — Dajże mi pokój z Kasią!... — przerwał. — Dziewczyna dobra z kościami, nieraz ukradkiem przyszywała mi oberwany guzik do paltota albo podrzucała mi kwiatek na okno, ale ona nie dla mnie, ja nie dla niej. — Gołąbek, nie dziecko!... — wtrąciłem. — W tym całe nieszczęście, bo ja nie jestem gołąbek. Mnie przywiązać mogłaby taka tylko kobieta jak ja sam. A takiej jeszczem nie spotkał. (Spotkał taką w szesnaście lat później i dalibóg, że nie ma się czym cieszyć!...) Powoli Kasia przestała bywać w sklepie, a natomiast stary Hopfer złożył wizytę obojgu państwu Janom Minclom. Musiał im coś mówić o Stachu, gdyż na drugi dzień zbiegła na dół pani Małgorzata Minclowa i dalejże do mnie z pretensjami: — Cóż to za lokatora ma pan Ignacy, za którym panny szaleją?... Cóż to za jakiś Wokulski?... Jasiu — zwróciła się do męża — dlaczego ten pan u nas nie był?... My go musimy wyswatać, Jasiu... Niech on zaraz przyjdzie na górę... — A niech sobie idzie na górę — odparł Jan Mincel — ale już co swatać, to nie będę. Jestem uczciwy kupiec i nie myślę zajmować się stręczycielstwem. Pani Małgorzata ucałowała go w spoconą twarz, jakby to był jeszcze miodowy miesiąc, a on łagodnie odsunął ją i obtarł się fularem. — Heca z tymi babami! — mówił. — Koniecznie chcą ludzi wciągać w nieszczęście. Swataj sobie, swataj, nawet Hopfera, nie tylko Wokulskiego; ale pamiętaj, że ja za to płacić nie będę. Od tej pory, ile razy Jaś Mincel poszedł na piwo albo do resursy, pani Małgorzata zapraszała do siebie na wieczór mnie i Wokulskiego. Stach zwykle szybko wypijał herbatę, nawet nie patrząc na panią Janowę; potem wsadziwszy ręce w kieszenie myślał zapewne o swoich balonach i milczał jak drewno, a nasza gospodyni nawracała go do miłości. — Czy podobna, panie Wokulski, ażeby pan nigdy nie kochał się? — mówiła. — Ma pan, o ile wiem, ze dwadzieścia osiem lat, prawie tyle co ja... I kiedy ja już od dawna uważam się za starą babę, pan wciąż jest niewiniątkiem... Wokulski przekładał nogę na nogę, ale wciąż milczał. — O! panna Katarzyna smaczny to kąsek — mówiła gospodyni. — Oko ładne... (choć zdaje mi się, że ma skazę na lewym czy prawym?) figurka niczego, chociaż musi mieć jedną łopatkę wyższą (ale to dodaje wdzięku). Nosek wprawdzie nie w moim guście, a usta trochę za duże, ale cóż to za dobra dziewczyna!... Gdyby tak trochę więcej rozumu... No, ale rozum, panie Wokulski, przychodzi kobietom dopiero około trzydziestego roku... Ja sama, kiedy byłam w wieku Kasi, byłam głupiutka jak kanarek... Kochałam się w moim dzisiejszym mężu!... Już za trzecią wizytą pani Małgorzata przyjęła nas w szlafroczku (był to bardzo ładny szlafroczek, obszyty koronkami), a na czwartą ja wcale nie zostałem zaproszony, tylko Stach. Nie wiem, dalibóg, o czym gadali. To przecie jest pewne, że Stach wracał do domu coraz więcej znudzony, narzekając, że mu baba czas zabiera, a znowu pani Małgorzata tłumaczyła mężowi, że ten Wokulski jest bardzo głupi i że niemało jeszcze musi napracować się, nim go wyswata. — Pracuj, kochanie, pracuj nad nim — zachęcał ją mąż — bo szkoda dziewczyny, no i Wokulskiego. Strach pomyśleć, że taki porządny chłopak, który tyle lat był subiektem, który może odziedziczyć sklep po Hopferze, chce zmarnować się w uniwersytecie. Tfy!... Utwierdzona w dobrych postanowieniach, pani Jasiowa już nie tylko w wieczór zapraszała Wokulskiego na herbatę, na którą on po największej części nie chodził, ale jeszcze sama nieraz zbiegała do mego pokoju, troskliwie wypytując Stacha, czy nie jest chory, i dziwiąc się, że się jeszcze nie kochał, on, prawie starszy od niej (myślę, że ona była trochę starsza od niego). Jednocześnie zaczęła kobieta dostawać jakichś płaczów i śmiechów, wymyślać mężowi, który na całe dnie uciekał z domu, i występować z pretensjami do mnie, że jestem niedołęga, że nie rozumiem życia, że przyjmuję na lokatorów ludzi podejrzanych... Słowem wywiązały się takie awantury w domu, że Jaś Mincel schudł, pomimo że coraz więcej pił piwa, a ja myślałem: jedno z dwojga... Albo podziękuję Minclowi za obowiązek, albo wypowiem lokal Stachowi. Skąd, u licha, dowiedziała się o moich troskach pani Małgorzata? Nie mam świadomości. Dość, że wpadła raz wieczorem do mego pokoju, powiedziała mi, że jestem jej wrogiem i że muszę być bardzo podły, skoro wymawiam mieszkanie tak dzielnemu człowiekowi, jak Wokulski... Potem dodała, że jej mąż jest podły, że Wokulski jest podły, że wszyscy mężczyźni są podli, i nareszcie na mojej własnej kanapie dostała spazmów. Sceny takie powtarzały się przez kilka dni z rzędu i nie wiem, do czego by doszły, gdyby nie położył im kresu jeden najdziwaczniejszych wypadków, jakie widziałem. Pewnego razu zaprosił Machalski mnie i Wokulskiego do siebie na wieczór. Poszliśmy tam dobrze po dziewiątej i gdzież by, jeżeli nie do jego ulubionej piwnicy, w której przy migotaniu trzech łojowych świeczek zobaczyłem kilkanaście osób, a między nimi pana Leona. Nigdy chyba nie zapomnę gromady tych, po największej części młodych twarzy, które ukazywały się na tle czarnych ścian piwnicy, wyglądały spoza okutych beczek albo rozpływały się w ciemności. Ponieważ gościnny Machalski już na schodach przyjął nas ogromnymi kielichami wina (i to wcale dobrego), a mnie wziął w szczególną opiekę, muszę więc przyznać, że od razu zaszumiało mi w głowie, a w kilka minut później byłem kompletnie zapity. Usiadłem więc z dala od uczty, w głębokiej framudze, i odurzony, w półśnie, półjawie, współbiesiadnikom. Co się tam działo, dobrze nie wiem, bo najdziksze fantazje przebiegały mi po głowie. Marzyło mi się, że pan Leon mówi, jak zwykle, o potędze wiary, o upadku duchów i o potrzebie poświęcenia, czemu głośno wtórowali obecni. Zgodny chór jednakże osłabnął, gdy pan Leon zaczął tłumaczyć, że należałoby nareszcie wypróbować owej gotowości do czynu. Musiałem być bardzo nietrzeźwy, skoro przywidziało mi się, że pan Leon proponuje, ażeby kto z obecnych skoczył z Nowego Zjazdu na bruk idącej pod nim ulicy, i że na to wszyscy umilkli jak jeden mąż, a wielu pochowało się za beczki. — Więc nikt nie zdecyduje się na próbę?!... — krzyknął pan Leon załamując ręce. Milczenie. W piwnicy zrobiło się pusto. — Więc nikt?... nikt?... — Ja — odpowiedział jakiś prawie obcy mi głos. Spojrzałem. Przy dogorywającej świeczce stał Wokulski. Wino Machalskiego było tak mocne, że w tej chwili straciłem przytomność. Po uczcie w piwnicy Stach przez kilka dni nie pokazał się w mieszkaniu. Nareszcie przyszedł — w cudzej odzieży, zmizerowany, ale z zadartą głową. Wtedy pierwszy raz usłyszałem w jego głosie jakiś twardy ton, który do dziś dnia robi mi przykre wrażenie. Od tej pory zupełnie zmienił tryb życia. Swój balon z wiatrakiem rzucił w kąt, gdzie go niebawem zasnuła pajęczyna; butlę do robienia gazów oddał stróżowi na wodę, do książek nawet nie zaglądał. I tak leżały skarbnice ludzkiej mądrości, jedne na półce, inne na stole, jedne zamknięte, inne otwarte, a on tymczasem... Niekiedy po parę dni nie bywał w domu, nawet na nocleg; to znowu wpadał z wieczora i w odzieniu rzucał się na nie posłane łóżko. Czasami zamiast niego przychodziło kilku nie znanych mi panów, którzy nocowali na kanapce, na łóżku Stacha, nawet na moim własnym, nie tylko nie dziękując mi, ale nawet nie mówiąc: jak się nazywają i w jakiej branży pracują. A znowu kiedy indziej zjawiał się sam Stach i siedział w pokoju parę dni bez zajęcia, rozdrażniony, ciągle nadsłuchujący, jak kochanek, który przyszedł na schadzkę z mężatką, lecz zamiast niej spodziewa się zobaczyć męża. Nie posądzam, ażeby Małgosia Minclowa miała być tą mężatką, gdyż i ona wyglądała, jakby ją giez ukąsił. Z rana oblatywała kobieta ze trzy kościoły, widocznie pragnąc niepokoić z kilku stron miłosiernego Boga. Zaraz po obiedzie zbierała się u niej jakaś sesja dam, które w oczekiwaniu doniosłych wypadków opuszczały mężów i dzieci, ażeby zajmować się plotkami. Nad wieczorem zaś schodzili się do niej panowie; ale ci, nawet nie gadając z panią Małgorzatą, odsyłali ją do kuchni. Nic dziwnego, że przy takim chaosie w domu i mnie w końcu zaczęły się mieszać klepki. Zdawało mi się, że w Warszawie jest ciaśniej i że wszyscy są odurzeni. Co godzinę oczekiwałem jakiejś nieokreślonej niespodzianki, lecz mimo to wszyscy mieliśmy doskonały humor i głowy pełne projektów. Tymczasem Jaś Mincel, dręczony w domu przez żonę, od samego rana szedł na piwo i wracał aż wieczorem. Wynalazł nawet przysłowie: "Co tam!... Raz kozie śmierć...", które powtarzał do końca życia. Nareszcie pewnego dnia Stach Wokulski całkiem zniknął mi z oczu. Dopiero we dwa lata napisał do mnie list z Irkucka prosząc, abym mu przysłał jego książki. W jesieni, w roku 1870 (właśnie wróciłem od Jasia Mincla, który już leżał w łóżku), siedzę sobie w moim pokoju po wieczornej herbacie, nagle ktoś puka do drzwi. — Herein! — mówię. Drzwi skrzyp... Patrzę, stoi na progu jakaś brodata bestia, w paltocie z foczej skóry, odwróconej włosem na wierzch. — No — mówię — niech mnie diabli wezmą, jeżeliś ty nie Wokulski. — On sam — odpowiada jegomość w foczej skórze. — W imię Ojca i Syna!... — mówię. — Kpisz — mówię — czy drogę pytasz?... skądeś się tu wziął? Chyba że jesteś duszą zmarłą... — Jestem żywy — on mówi — nawet jeść mi się chce. Zdjął czapkę, zdjął futro, usiadł przy świecy. Jużci Wokulski. Broda jak u zbója, pysk jak u Longina, co to Chrystusowi Panu bok przebił, ale — oczywisty Wokulski... — Wróciłeś — mówię — czyś tylko przyjechał? — Wróciłem. — Cóż kraj tamtejszy? — Niczego. — Phi!... A ludzie? — pytam. — Niezgorsi. — Fiu!... A z czego żyłeś? — Z lekcji — mówi — jeszcze przywiozłem ze sześćset rubli. — Fiu!... fiu!... A co myślisz robić? — No, jużci do Hopfera nie wrócę — odparł uderzając pięścią w stół. — Chyba nie wiesz — dodał — że jestem uczonym; mam nawet rozmaite podziękowania od petersburskich naukowych towarzystw... "Subiekt od Hopfera — został uczonym!... Stach Wokulski ma podziękowania od petersburskich towarzystw naukowych!... Istna heca..." — pomyślałem. Co tu dużo gadać. Uplacował się chłopak gdzieś na Starym Mieście i przez pół roku żył ze swej gotówki kupując za nią dużo książek, ale mało jedzenia. Wydawszy pieniądze począł szukać roboty, i wtedy trafiła się rzecz dziwna. Kupcy nie dali mu roboty, gdyż był uczonym, a uczeni nie dali mu także, ponieważ był eks—subiektem. Został tedy, jak Twardowski, uczepiony między niebem a ziemią. Może rozbiłby sobie łeb gdzie pod Nowym Zjazdem, gdybym od czasu do czasu nie przyszedł mu z pomocą. Strach, jak ciężkim było jego życie. Zmizerniał, sposępniał, zdziczał... Ale nie narzekał. Raz tylko, kiedy mu powiedziano, że dla takich jak on nie ma tu miejsca, szepnął: — Oszukano mnie... W tym czasie umarł Jaś Mincel. Wdowa pogrzebała go po chrześcijańsku, przez tydzień nie wychodziła ze swych pokojów, a po tygodniu zawołała mnie na konferencję. Myślałem, że będziemy mówili z nią o interesach sklepowych, tym bardziej że spostrzegłem butelkę dobrego węgrzyna na stole. Ale pani Małgorzata ani zapytała o losy sklepu. Zapłakała na mój widok, jakbym jej przypomniał tydzień temu pochowanego nieboszczyka, i nalawszy mi wina spory kieliszek rzekła jękliwym głosem: — Kiedy zgasł mój anioł, myślałam, że tylko ja jestem nieszczęśliwa... — Co za anioł? — spytałem nagłe. — Może Jaś Mincel?... Pozwoli pani, że choć byłem szczerym przyjacielem nieboszczyka, nie myślę jednak nazywać aniołem osoby, która nawet po śmierci ważyła ze dwieście funtów... — Za życia ważył ze trzysta... słyszałeś pan? — wtrąciła niepocieszona wdowa. Wtem znowu zasłoniła twarz chustką i rzekła szlochając: — O pan nigdy nie będziesz miał taktu, panie Rzecki... O! co za cios!... Prawda, że nieboszczyk, dokładnie mówiąc, nigdy nie był aniołem, osobliwie w ostatnich czasach, ale zawsze straszne spotkało mnie nieszczęście... Nieopłakane, niepowetowane!... — No, przez ostatnie pół roku... — Co pan mówisz — pół roku?... — zawołała. — Nieszczęśliwy mój Jaś był ze trzy lata chory, a z osiem... Ach, panie Rzecki! Iluż nieszczęść w małżeństwie jest źródłem to okropne piwo... Przez osiem lat, panie, jakbym nie miała męża... Ale co to był za człowiek, panie Rzecki!... Dziś dopiero czuję cały ogrom mego nieszczęścia... — Bywają większe — odważyłem się wtrącić. — O tak! — jęknęła biedna wdowa. — Ma pan zupełną rację, bywają większe nieszczęścia. Ten na przykład Wokulski, który podobno już wrócił... Czy prawda, że dotychczas nie znalazł żadnego zajęcia? — Najmniejszego. — Gdzież jada? gdzie mieszka?... — Gdzie jada?... Nie wiem nawet, czy w ogóle jada. A gdzie mieszka?... Nigdzie. — Okropność! — zapłakała pani Małgorzata. — Zdaje mi się — dodała po chwili — że spełnię ostatnią wolę mego kochanego nieboszczyka, jeżeli poproszę pana, ażebyś... — Słucham panią. — Ażebyś dał mu mieszkanie u siebie, a ja będę wam przysyłać na dół po dwa obiady, dwa śniadania... — Wokulski tego nie przyjmie — odezwałem się. Na to pani Małgorzata znowu w płacz. Z rozpaczy po śmierci męża wpadła nawet w taki gniew zapalczywy, że nazwała mnie ze trzy razy niedołęgą, człowiekiem nie znającym życia, potworem... Nareszcie powiedziała mi, żebym poszedł precz, gdyż ona sama da sobie radę ze sklepem. Potem przeprosiła mnie i zaklęła na wszystkie sakramenta, abym nie obrażał się za słowa, które jej żal dyktuje. Od tego dnia bardzo rzadko widywałem się z naszą pryncypałową. W pół roku zaś później Stach powiedział mi, że... żeni się z panią Małgorzatą Mincel. Popatrzyłem na niego... Machnął ręką. — Wiem — powiedział — że jestem świnia. Ale... jeszcze najmniejsza z tych, jakie tu u was cieszą się publicznym szacunkiem. Po hucznym weselu, na którym (nie wiem nawet skąd) znalazło się mnóstwo przyjaciół Wokulskiego (a jedli, bestie!... a pili zdrowie państwa młodych — garncami!...), Stach sprowadził się na górę, do swojej żony. O ile pamiętam, za całą garderobę miał cztery paki książek i naukowych instrumentów, a z mebli — chyba tylko cybuch i pudło na kapelusz. Subiekci śmieli się (naturalnie po kątach) z nowego pryncypała; mnie zaś było przykro, że Stach tak od ręki zerwał ze swoją bohaterską przeszłością i niedostatkiem. Dziwna bowiem jest natura ludzka: im mniej sami mamy skłonności do męczeństwa, tym natarczywiej żądamy go od bliźnich. — Sprzedał się starej babie — mówili znajomi — ten niby to Brutus... Uczył się, awanturował się i... kłap!... W liczbie zaś najsurowszych sędziów znajdowali się dwaj odpaleni konkurenci pani Małgorzaty. Stach jednakże bardzo prędko zamknął ludziom usta, ponieważ od razu wziął się do roboty. Może w tydzień po ślubie przyszedł o ósmej rano do sklepu, zajął przy biurku miejsce nieboszczyka Mincla i obsługiwał gości, rachował, wydawał resztę, jak gdyby był tylko płatnym subiektem. Zrobił nawet więcej, bo już w drugim roku wszedł w stosunki z moskiewskimi kupcami, co bardzo korzystnie oddziałało na interesa. Mogę powiedzieć, że za jego rządów potroiły się nasze obroty. Odetchnąłem widząc, że Wokulski nie myśli darmo jeść chleba; a i subiekci przestali się uśmiechać przekonawszy się, że Stach w sklepie więcej pracuje niż oni, i w dodatku — ma jeszcze niemałe obowiązki na górze. My odpoczywaliśmy przynajmniej w święta; podczas gdy on, nieborak, właśnie w święto od rana musiał brać żonę pod pachę i maszerować — przed południem do kościoła, po południu — z wizytami, wieczorem do teatru. Przy młodym mężu w panią Małgorzatę jakby nowy duch wstąpił. Kupiła sobie fortepian i zaczęła uczyć się muzyki od jakiegoś starego profesora, ażeby — jak mówiła — "nie budził w Stasieczku zazdrości". Godziny zaś wolne od fortepianu przepędzała na konferencjach z siewcami, modystkami, fryzjerami i dentystami robiąc się przy ich pomocy co dzień piękniejszą. A jaka ona była tkliwa dla męża!... Nieraz przesiadywała po kilka godzin w sklepie, tylko wpatrując się w Stasiulka. Dostrzegłszy zaś, że między kundmankami trafiają się przystojne, cofnęła Stacha z sali frontowej za szafy i jeszcze kazała mu zrobić tam budkę, w której, siedząc jak dzikie zwierzę, prowadził księgi sklepowe. Pewnego dnia słyszę w owej budce straszny łoskot... Wpadam ja, wpadają subiekci... Co za widok!... Pani Małgorzata leży na podłodze przywalona biurkiem i oblana atramentem, krzesełko złamane, Stach zły i zmieszany... Podnieśliśmy płaczącą z bólu jejmość i z rozmaitych jej półsłówek domyśliliśmy się, że to ona sama narobiła tego rwetesu usiadłszy niespodzianie na kolanach mężowi. Kruche krzesło złamało się pod dubeltowym ciężarem, a jejmość chcąc ratować się od upadku chwyciła za biurko i z całym kramem obaliła je na siebie. Stach z wielkim spokojem przyjmował hałaśliwe dowody małżeńskiej czułości, na pociechę topiąc się w rachunkach i korespondencjach kupieckich. Jejmość zaś, zamiast ochłonąć, gorączkowała się coraz bardziej; a gdy jej małżonek, znudzony siedzeniem czy też dla załatwienia jakiego interesu, wyszedł kiedy na miasto, biegła za nim... podpatrywać, czy nie idzie na schadzkę!... Niekiedy, osobliwie podczas zimy, Stach wymykał się na tydzień z domu do znajomego leśnika, polował tam całe dnie i włóczył się po lasach. Wówczas pani już trzeciego dnia jechała w pogoń za swym kochanym zbiegiem, chodziła za nim po gąszczu i w rezultacie — przywoziła chłopa do Warszawy. Przez dwa pierwsze lata tego rygoru Wokulski milczał. W trzecim roku począł co wieczór zachodzić do mego pokoju na gawędkę o polityce. Czasami, gdyśmy się rozgadali o dawnych czasach, on obejrzawszy się po pokoju nagle urywał poprzednią rozmowę i zaczynał jakąś nową: — Słuchaj mnie, Ignacy... Wtedy jednakże, jakby na komendę, wpadała z góry służąca wołając: — Pani prosi!... pani chora!... A on, biedak, machał ręką i szedł do jejmości nie zacząwszy nawet tego, co chciał mi powiedzieć. Po upływie trzech lat takiego życia, któremu zresztą nie można Było nic zarzucić, poznałem, że stalowy ten człowiek zaczyna się giąć w aksamitnych objęciach jejmości. Pobladł, pochylił się, zarzucił swoje uczone książki, a wziął się do czytania gazet i każdą chwilę wolną przepędzał ze mną na rozmowie o polityce. Czasami opuszczał sklep przed ósmą i zabrawszy jejmość szedł z nią do teatru albo z wizytą, a nareszcie — zaprowadził u siebie przyjęcia wieczorne, na których zbierały się damy, stare jak grzech śmiertelny, i panowie, już pobierający emeryturę i grający w wista. Stach jeszcze z nimi nie grał; chodził dopiero około stolików i przypatrywał się. — Stachu — mówiłem nieraz — strzeż się!... Masz czterdzieści trzy lat... W tym wieku Bismarck dopiero zaczynał karierę... Takie albo tym podobne wyrazy budziły go na chwilę. Rzucał się wtedy na fotel i oparłszy głowę na ręku myślał. Wnet jednak biegła do niego pani Małgorzata wołając: — Stasiulku! znowu się zamyślasz, to bardzo źle... A tam panowie nie mają wina... Stach podnosił się, wydostawał nową butelkę z kredensu, nalewał wino w osiem kieliszków i obchodził stoły, przypatrując się, jak panowie grają w wista. W ten sposób powoli i stopniowo lew przerabiał się na wołu. Kiedym go widział w tureckim szlafroku, w haftowanych paciorkami pantoflach i w czapeczce z jedwabnym kutasem, nie mogłem wyobrazić sobie, że jest to ten sam Wokulski, który przed czternastoma laty w piwnicy Machalskiego zawołał: — Ja... Kiedy Kochanowski pisał: "Na lwa srogiego bez obrazy siędziesz i na ogromnym smoku jeździć będziesz" — z pewnością miał na myśli kobietę... To są ujeżdżacze i pogromcy męskiego rodu! Tymczasem w piątym roku pożycia pani Małgorzata nagle poczęła się malować... Zrazu nieznacznie, potem coraz energiczniej i coraz nowymi środkami... Usłyszawszy zaś o jakimś likworze, który damom w wieku miał przywracać świeżość i wdzięk młodości, wytarła się nim pewnego wieczora tak starannie od stóp do głów, że tej samej nocy wezwani na pomoc lekarze już nie mogli jej odratować. I zmarło biedactwo niespełna we dwie doby na zakażenie krwi, tyle tylko mając przytomności, aby wezwać rejenta i cały majątek przekazać swemu Stasiulkowi. Stach i po tym nieszczęściu milczał, ale osowiał jeszcze bardziej. Mając kilka tysięcy rubli dochodu przestał zajmować się handlem, zerwał ze znajomymi i zagrzebał się w naukowych książkach. Nieraz mówiłem mu: wejdź między ludzi, zabaw się, jesteś przecie młody i możesz drugi raz ożenić się... Na nic wszystko... Pewnego dnia (w pół roku po śmierci pani Małgorzaty) widząc, że mi chłopak w oczach dziadzieje, podsunąłem mu projekt: — Idź, Stachu, do teatru... Grają dziś Violettę; przecież byliście na niej z nieboszczką ostatni raz.... Zerwał się z kanapy, na której czytał książkę, i rzekł: — Wiesz... masz rację... Zobaczę, jak to dziś wygląda... Poszedł do teatru i... na drugi dzień nie mogłem go poznać: w starcu ocknął się mój Stach Wokulski: Wyprostował się, oko nabrało blasku, głos siły... Od tej pory chodził na wszelkie przedstawienia, koncerty i odczyty. Wkrótce pojechał do Bułgarii, gdzie zdobył swój olbrzymi majątek, a w parę miesięcy po jego powrocie jedna stara plotkarka (pani Meliton) powiedziała mi, że Stach jest zakochany... Roześmiałem się z tej gawędy, bo przecież kto się kocha, nie wyjeżdża na wojnę. Dopiero teraz, niestety! Zaczynam przypuszczać, że baba miała rację... Chociaż z tym odrodzonym Stachem Wokulskim człowiek nie jest pewny. A nuż?... O, to śmiałbym się z doktora Szumana, który tak żartuje z polityki!... Lalka 20